Just Another Ordinary Day
by GilGilbertJohnson
Summary: Just another normal day with Sora, Natsumi and Hazuki. And maybe a few extras. A story about the perception of life though the eyes of these characters.


_**Just Another Ordinary day**_

_**Kajiwara Sora**_

" **I wake up every morning with a yawn, a stretch and a step out of my cozy bed and onto the floor, all a simple routine to begin another normal day." **

"Nee-chan, are you going already. It's still early."

"Yeah."

"**Today is just another ordinary day. I walk to the bus stop and go to school, but today it's different just like any other ordinary day. I woke up earlier than usual, but start my day off to school on my right foot again. Simple, a simple routine can change everything."**

"Nee-chan… Nee-chan"

"Ao?"

"You forgot your lunch, Nee-chan. Be more careful next time."

"Yeah I promise, Ao"

"Good, but its still early you know, right? Are you planning to walk to school or something?"

"N… … maybe?"

"Nee-chan?"

"Yes I am, thanks to you, Ao"

"Wait your actual-"

"Good bye, see you at home after school."

"**Today is different, this ordinary day is different. I decide to walk to school today, but at my own pace. I know I'll make it on time. The light from the sun is just starting onto break the surface of the streets, as the last of night's wind blows. So there's plenty of time left. Today I walk my own pace and see where I go."**

"**Left, Right, Left, Right. I enjoy walking. Right, Left, Right, Left. And I enjoy searching for the wonderful things this normal day will bring. The same things I look for today are different. Cars, Bikes, Signs, Street lamps and most importantly cats, are all different today, but yet they are the same. The air has the same familiar scent, yet its different. The sky is finally starting to part between the morning and the night as it always does, yet today it just seems a little different."**

"Hey you! Hey you, Hey!"

"**Familiar."**

"You got a minute?"

**"A person stand front of me, more accurately a boy. A boy I have never seen before. He is asking me a question. Should answer, though I am shy? "Shy" even this feeling is different today. I wonder… I wonder how I should answer him?"**

"Hey, I'm talking to you here!"

"**Ah!"**

"C…can I help you?"

"Huh?"

"C… can I help you with something?"

"Oh, sorry I thought you were… never mind. In any case you can help me, I notice your wearing a school uniform, right?

"Y… yes."

"So I was just wondering if you could give me some directions to your school, I'm looking for someone there and… well I kind of got lost. I also have a compass and a map if it helps."

"Compass?"

"Yeah, a compass… you know the thing that always points north… that type of compass."

"**A strange device, a compass. I heard of them before, but I've never actual know how to work it."**

"Ummm, forget the compass. What about this map? Can you point to where your school is on this map?"

"**This map is a picture of our town… yet I get confused by this map. This town that I know inside and out is confusing on this piece of paper… wait that's it!"**

"Oh, did you find it… wait why are you pulling on my arm… you want me to follow you or something."

"Yes, t… this way please!"

"**Actually this is the longest time I've talked to a stranger alone. The wonders of today, never seem to stop."**

"So you're not going to use the map then."

"**I nodded "yes" and started leading him towards my school. Helping this stranger is rewarding, he seems nice and has his own unique "color" about him. A "color"… the shades of "colors" everyone has around them, something that changes with the passage of each day just like everything else."**

"I guess you really are just going to lead me to your school. Fine! I guess buying the map was useless than. Hey wait up!"

"**By this time the sky seems to glow yellow and orange, the clouds begin to became uncovered and the night ended for another day. Today the sunlight's ray begin to feel much warmer than usual. Such beautiful weather today. Though the school is still a lengths away, I promise I will make it on time after all I am helping someone today. Someone different, that today has brought."**

"Hey you, wait up already! Huh, a cat? Wonder where it's going?"

"**Ah!"**

"What the- where are you going now? Don't follow the cat, I'm following you remember?!"

"**A cat. A cat. It is at this moment I follow this cat. I am curious to where it's going, this early in the morning. So I follow it, just as the boy behind follows me. This is fun."**

"Man, your so carefree. I mean to follow random cats around is just…"

"**Carefree? At my own pace? They go together don't they? These are the words that describe me and my "color"… today. It's the same with everybody, their "colors" change. From day to day. From shade to shade. Everyone's "color" changes. And the same goes for this sunbathing cat too."**

"So you were trying to find some light the bathe in, huh. Isn't it a bit early for that?"

"**He petted the cat. He seems kind. Towards the cat and towards people too… in his own way. In a way his "colors" are showing me, he is kind. The kindness of his "colors"."**

"Hey! You want to pet the cat too, I mean you were the one who followed it, right?"

"Yes I'll will, thank you very much."

"You know, you don't talk much do you?"

"Huh?"

"I didn't mean you're anti-social or anything. I guess what I'm trying to said is… you kind of work at your own pace."

"**His right, I do work at my own pace. I guess I showed a bit of my "color" as well. Another wonder of this normal day."**

"So, you finished yet?"

"Yeah, this way."

"To your school, right?"

"Yes."

"**We walked along at the same pace, towards the school. Stopping to enjoy the morning sights of this quiet town, every now a then. Although we didn't talk much, but he seemed to be happy. Following me as I lead to way, he stayed silent as did I, but in the midst of his silence, glimpses of his "color" started to show. I wonder if my "colors" has shown to him just as his "colors" has been shown to me. It all started with a simple routine… a simple routine that changes today. The sun rose, but ever so slowly and feeling its familiar warmth on my faces felt good. As the memories of today's sights bring a sweet smile to my face. Ah! I see it, the school!"**

"Oh is that it? Your school?"

"Yes."

"Wow it was pretty far away wasn't? But still thanks leading me here!"

"Huh?"

"This is close enough, so I can go the rest of the way on my own. Thanks again… wait I didn't really get your name did I?"

"**Huh, At that moment I started to remember. I started to remember myself. No. A different me, yet the same. I remember I would show someone my name or let someone else introduce me. But today on this ordinary day, I try something different."**

"K… Kajiwara… Sora."

"Huh."

"My name is Kajiwara Sora."

"Your name? Okay then, thanks for bringing me here, Kajiwara Sora."

"**I than wondered what his name was? I was curious… curious for the first time to know someone's else name. Should I ask him? I want to know, yet that familiar feeling kept the word from my mouth."**

"Oh by the way my name is-"

"**Ah! His name… but the school bell rang with its familiar tone, it was time for school."**

"Ah! Well it's not important, you better get to school, then. See you later, Sora."

"**I watch as he left and felt a feeling… a different feeling, that told me I would see him again… one day." **

"**Today is just another ordinary day. But it was wonderful wasn't it! And with that I start heading towards school."**


End file.
